Кольца
Важной частью будущей арки, являются кольца — таинственные предметы с силой для преобразования волновой энергии, которая течет внутри человеческого тела в виде умирающего пламени. Процесс такого преобразования является неясным в деталях, но было сказано, что решения индивида играет важную роль в определении ее успешности и эффективности. Хотя многие кольца были рассмотрены как сокровище внутри семьи мафии и передавались в наследство из поколения в поколение, правда о их полномочиях остаётся тайной, известной лишь в нескольких кругах в течение длительного времени. Пламя кольца являются центральным элементом в методике боя будущего, так как они используются в качестве источника энергии для коробочек с оружием. Just like the Waves and Box Weapons, the Rings too are classified accordingly to the Seven Flames of the Sky. Also just like the Box Weapons, the Rings are further categorized into a ranking system that ranges from E-rank (lowest) to A-rank (highest). This ranking implies many things, but above all it seems to establish the maximum output of the Rings and its effectiveness as a power source for the Box Weapons. As exemplified by the case of Future Hibari, weak Rings cannot withstand converting strong Flames without breaking. It also seems that the purity of the converted Flames is somewhat influenced by the rank of the Ring. Incidentally, the Vongola Rings, Mare Rings and Arcobaleno Pacifiers that belong to the Tri-ni-set are considered to be on a class of their own, being notably classified as Over Rank-A. Типы Колец Три-ни-сетте (7³) In the Future Arc, the Tri-Ni-Set is made up of the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, Vongola Rings, and the''' Mare Rings'. Together, these twenty-one Rings are said to have shaped the world and can grant the person who uses them all the ability to recreate it to their liking. It is Byakuran's main goal to gather the Tri-Ni-Set, and to do so, he aims to destroy the Vongola Guardians to obtain their Vongola Rings. Due to the demiurge-like nature of the Tri-Ni-Set, each possessor of a Sky Tri-Ni-Set is born with powers resembling each part of the Tri-Ni-Set's duty in the creation of existence and the establishment of the timestream. Соски Аркобалено Комплект Сосок подобны Кольцам. Их носят Аркобалено. Они - первые Кольца, которые были показаны а сериале. Их носят: *Соска Неба - Луче, Ария и Юни *Соска Солнца - Реборн *Соска Грозы - Верде *Соска Тумана - Вайпер *Соска Урагана - Фонг *Соска Дождя - Колонелло *Соска Облака - Череп *Испорченная Соска Дождя - Лар Милч *Чистая Соска - Бермуда фон Вихтенштайн The Sky Pacifier reserves the Ability to revive the Arcobaleno, should they be killed. It also, serving its purpose in the structure of the time stream, represents and establishes two distinct points in time. It is said that Arcobaleno means "Rainbow", with each side of the Rainbow serving as the symbolic two points in the time stream. Кольца Вонголы Эти Кольца носят действующие Хранители Вонголы после того, как будущий Босс Семьи выбран. Их носят: *Кольцо Неба - Тсунаеши Савада *Кольцо Облака - Кёя Хибари *Кольцо Солнца - Рёхей Сасагава *Кольцо Дождя - Такеши Ямамото *Кольцо Тумана - Мукуро Рокудо и Хроме Докуро *Кольцо Урагана - Хаято Гокудера *Кольцо Грозы - Ламбо *Кольцо Снега - Геларо (только в игре) The Vongola Rings serve as the vertical axis of the timestream, granting the Sky Ring user the ability of harnessing the knowledge and abilities of the previous holders of the Ring. This is manifested in Tsunayoshi Sawada's "Hyper Intuition" and his communication with Vongola Primo. It is said that Vongola means "Shellfish", noting its duty in the Vongola Rings' structuring of existence. Among the Tri-Ni-Set, it has the highest and purest Flame output when its "shackles" were removed by the Vongola Primo, turning them into the Original Vongola Rings. Кольца Маре Эти Кольца носят Шесть Погребальных Венков и Бьякуран из Семьи Мильфиоре. Однако, они были запечатаны в прошлом после поражения Бьякурана. Их носили: *Кольцо Неба - Бьякуран *Кольцо Облака - Кикё *Кольцо Солнца - Дейси *Кольцо Дождя - Блюбелл *Кольцо Тумана - Торикабуто *Кольцо Урагана - Закуро *Кольцо Грозы - Гост The Mare Rings serve as the horizontal axis of the timestream, granting the user of the Sky Ring the Ability to see himself across all parallel realities. This is represented in the meaning of Mare, "Ocean", explaining the all encompassing influence on the timeline. It is established, however, that Byakuran possessed this Ability prior to obtaining the Mare Ring of Sky as he is the Ring's chosen wielder. Комплекты Колец Кольца Ада Есть только шесть из этих супер-редких, туман-атрибут, проклятого черта колец в мире. Шесть видов Ада кольца были созданы, принимая различные "проклятия". Весь ад кольца обладают способностью называется "потенциальной войне удвоение", которая увеличивает боевую мощь многократно пользователя в обмен на его душу. В настоящее время, владельцы пяти из шести колец было показано и известно только имя четыре из пяти. They are worn by: *''Maloccio Hell Ring - Мукуро Рокудо *Vined Orb Hell Ring - Мукуро Рокудо *''Segno'' Hell Ring - Кавахира *''Ossa Impressione'' - Генкиши (Владелец мертв) *666 (Sei-Sei-Sei) Hell Ring - Фран *Horn Hell Ring - Неизвестно Кольца Варии A-Rank rings possessed only by the executive staff of the Vongola's Independent Assassination Squad, Varia. Since there is no Cloud member among the executive staff's ranks, a Cloud-attribute Varia Ring has not been made. They are worn by: *Кольцо Неба - Занзас *Кольцо Солнца - Луссурия *Кольцо Дождя - Супербиа Скуало *Кольцо Тумана - Фран *Кольцо Урагана - Бельфегор *Кольцо Грозы - Леви-а-Тан Фальшивые Кольца Маре These Rings were worn by what were thought to be the Six Funeral Wreaths before Byakuran revealed that the Rings that they were using were fakes. They were described by Byakuran as "beautiful stones of Rank-A", but he said that the Real Mare Rings were "a lot more special." Shoichi's Fake Sun Mare Ring was destroyed by Byakuran due to his betrayal, but the others only had their wings clipped. They are worn by: *Кольцо Солнца - Шоичи Ирие *Кольцо Дождя - Гло Ксиния *Кольцо Тумана - Генкиши *Кольцо Урагана - Расиэль *Кольцо Грозы - Гамма *Кольцо Облака - Неизвестно Кольца Шимон Each member of the Simon Famiglia possesses a Ring, shown during the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony, which's power is said to rival that of the Vongola Rings. While the Vongola Rings are attributed to the Flames of the Sky, the Simon Rings are attributed to the Flames of the Earth.They are worn by: *Кольцо Земли - Энма Козато *Glacier Ring - Адельхейд Сузуки *Кольцо Леса - Koyo Aoba *Кольцо Болота - P. Shitt *Кольцо Горы - Rauji Ooyama *Кольцо Пустыни - Julie Katou *Unknown Earth Simon Ring - Kaoru Mizuno Кольца Коробочек Вонголы thumb|250px|Tsuna's Vongola Box Ring (right) At the end of the Future Arc after Byakuran was defeated, the Vongola were told that they couldn't take the Vongola Boxes with them back in time; however, when transporting them back to their time, the Arcobaleno converted the Vongola Boxes into Rings. кольца вонгола 2 Кольцо Урагана - Ланчия Кольцо Дождя - Мочида Кенске Кольцо Солнца - Ирие Шоичи Другие Кольца thumb|250px|Gamma's Box Ring *Кольцо Босса Ланчии: Given to Tsuna by Lancia. Tsuna brought this Ring along with him to the Future. It later protects him from Byakuran's Mini White Dragon. Ironically, its design consists of a dragon around an orange orb, and it prevents a mini white dragon. If it follows the pattern of previous Boss's Rings, it could possibly have the Sky-attribute. Tsuna did not know it was a special ring until it was detected by a Strau Mosca shortly after meeting Lal Mirch. *Черепные Кольца Хаято Гокудеры: The Rings that belong to the Sistema C.A.I. and are of the Lightning, Rain, Sun, and Cloud Attributes. *Кольцо Стелс Лар Милч: A customized Mist Ring whose purpose is that the user will be undetected under enemy cameras. *Gamma's Box Ring - In the present, Gamma has shown that he has a box ring, like the Vongola Box Rings, for his Неро Вольпи. en:Rings Категория:Терминология Категория:Оружие и Снаряжение Категория:Требуется перевод